Mi Lugar
by Emily Rain
Summary: "¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿El dejar Konoha por segunda vez? ¿Negar lo que sentía?" Sasuke vacila en sus pensamientos mientras Sakura lo cuida en el silencioso hospital. Su situación es complicada. ONESHOT


Un sencillo oneshot que más parece un pequeño rant, o una prueba de mis habilidades de escritura. Lo que sea esta pequeña historia es sencilla y no tiene mucho. Sólo es una exploración de los sentimientos de Sasuke o inspiración de algunas cosas que he visto en el manga, en el corto de Kohona high school y otras cosillas. Espero que les guste.

Naruto no es mío, tampoco Sasuke... le pertenecen a Kishimoto, menos esta terrible pequeña, e insípida historia.

* * *

_**Mi Lugar...**_

Los pasillos, así como también las habitaciones del hospital se habían llenado de oscuridad. El sol parecía haber abandonado la tierra y el cielo azul se había abrigado son su atuendo gris. En aquel silencio vespertino, el joven de cabello oscuro intentaba calmar el torbellino de pensamientos que lo habían empujado a tener el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. A través de la ventana, en el patio de aquel solitario hospital, se encontraba su amigo, el único había confiado en él a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás. No estaba sólo.

Le molestaba. Todo en él. Todo en ella. Todo en el otro chico de cabello oscuro. Todo en la tercera chica sentada no muy lejos del nuevo equipo 7.

"_¿Qué hice mal?_", se cuestionaba. _"¿Qué hice mal para merecer esto? Volví, ¿no es así?, entonces… ¿Por qué?"_

Sasuke había vuelto justo después de la guerra en contra de Madara. Quería rectificarse, así que aceptó cada condición para permanecer en Konoha.

Cada condición.

Incluso la que impusieron injustamente sobre él. La misión que consistía en ser maestro de la academia sin ningún derecho a realizar misiones extra. Vagó tanto en sus preguntas que no se percató que la chica de cabello rosa ya no se encontraba en el patio. Sus ojos buscaron. No encontró señal de ella.

Escuchó pasos. Los conocía. Había escuchado ese ritmo de pasos muchas veces. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era ella.

A medida los pasos se acercaban. La anticipación del chico aumentaba. No entendía porqué sólo el darse cuenta que ella se acercaba a él, le causaba tanta emoción. No es que no lo entendiera, pues sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que mostraba ansias de ese tipo; también sabía la razón. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

Deslizó la puerta. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke-kun?

Pretendió no ver su sonrisa.

-Mejor. – Dijo con desdén mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

-No puedo creer que te hayas debilitado tanto sólo por un pequeño entrenamiento.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo que era?

El rostro de Sakura se llenó de sorpresa.

-Si no era entrenamiento, entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

Sasuke vagó por sus recuerdos sólo para encontrarse de frente con su estúpida realidad.

Sí. No fue entrenamiento. Fue una pelea. Una pelea de vida o muerte.

Razones… razones sobraban.

A pesar de que había vuelto a Konoha con una visión nueva de la vida, aún no entendía muchas cosas y deseaba explorar su pasado. Deseaba encontrar la verdad de su hermano, de los Uchiha. Quería encontrar a otras personas que llevaran su apellido, si es que fuera posible que ellas estuvieran con vida. La obsesión lo atrapó una vez más, pero no podía dejar de lado su pasado. No. Era imperdonable. Quería revivir a su clan y limpiar su nombre era el primer paso para ello.

Le había tomado un año descubrir otra horrorosa verdad de su amado hermano: Itachi no había asesinado a su novia, ella había escapado de Konoha durante el ataque; consigo, en su vientre, llevaba una nueva vida.

Había decidido hacer el viaje en búsqueda de su familia. Con un permiso especial y la condición de que tenía que regresar en un año, ese viaje le fue concedido.

Por aquellos días, de un momento a otro, Sakura se refirió a su confesión en aquella noche donde la luna creciente resplandecía. Todo fue irónico, sarcástico, cruel…el que su segunda confesión de amor fuera en el mismo lugar y casi la misma situación en la que él dijo adiós la primera vez. ¿Qué podía decir esta vez? ¿Abandonaría todo por abrirse a la posibilidad de quedarse y no seguir con los pensamientos que, según Sakura, eran destructivos?

"_Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que pueda. Yo te seguiré. Y aunque hayas decidido irte, yo… yo… vuelvo a prometer lo mismo que prometí hace años: Quédate conmigo y verás que puedo hacerte feliz. Todos los días serán divertidos. La obsesión que tienes puede destruirte. No quiero perderte de nuevo. Quédate… quédate."_

Intentos inútiles. Tenía que decidir: o ella… o su familia. Amor … o su orgullo. Su compañía… o la soledad.

"_Las lágrimas se secarán en un momento. Pero el dolor que siento por mi familia… por todo lo que Itachi y mis padres tuvieron que pasar es mayor. Gracias… de nuevo."_

La decisión de irse no era una decisión. Estaba escrito en las estrellas. No podía dejarla entrar. El amor lo haría débil.

O eso pensaba. Lo creía. Lo apostaba.

El año pasó sin noticia alguna. Su búsqueda no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo. Fue al regresar a su pueblo natal que lo entendió: Todo. Absolutamente todo su esfuerzo, todas sus creencias, todas sus decisiones habían sido los peores errores de su vida.

-¿Sasuke-kun, de verdad te sientes bien? Porque creo que te ves un poco pálido.

La voz de la chica de ojos esmeralda lo llamaron y sus recuerdos se disiparon tan fácil como habían llegado.

-Me siento bien. Es sólo…

-¿Mhm?

Sakura se sentó en la banca que se encontraba a un lado de la cama esperando que Sasuke completara su frase. Sin embargo, no escuchó otra palabra salir de su boca: Sasuke se había hundido una vez más en sus recuerdos.

"_¡Oh! No me digas que no te dijeron, Sasuke… Sakura-chan y Sai están juntos… y va muy en serio."_ Fue lo primero que Naruto le dijo cuando decidió confesarle a su amigo que sentía algo muy especial por su compañera y que deseaba decírselo.

"_Pero ella… no creo que sea feliz con él… porque… ella…"_

"_Las personas cambian, Sasuke. Ella parece feliz con Sai. Y te sugiero que la dejes en paz."_, sentenció Naruto.

Su familia desvanecida, su misión personal hecha pedazos, su carrera profesional detenida, su primer amor usurpado… y su rival en el amor molestándolo cada día que pasaba tratando de ponerlo celoso. Sai abrazaba a Sakura en cada oportunidad, odiaba eso. Alardeaba de su relación con ella. Contaba con fervor sus experiencias sexuales. Se enorgullecía diciendo que ella era la prometida más bella del universo…Tres meses. Sólo tres meses soportó a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

"_Por lo que me han contado, Sasuke-kun, tu pene no es más grande que el mío y, por lo tanto, no podrías satisfacer a Sakura como yo lo hago._"

No supo si fue la sonrisa de estúpido que Sai formó en su rostro, o simplemente eran celos … o sólo quería ver correr la sangre de su compañero que se abalanzó sobre el chico con puños, jutsus y dentadura.

Fue una pelea. Sí. De vida o muerte.

La pelea escaló demasiado gracias a las provocaciones de Sai. Subió tanto de nivel que Naruto y Kakashi tuvieron que reunir al equipo 7, 8 y 10 para detenerlos. Ni siquiera así. La pelea duró desde las 9 de la mañana hasta el anochecer, sólo hasta que el chakra de ambos chicos fueran drenados. Y aunque el ejercicio le había parecido un buen entrenamiento, Sasuke sólo tenía en mente un sólo objetivo: llenar 4 barriles con la sangre de Sai.

Tres días después, Sasuke despertó en el hospital… Sai había salido recuperado del hospital antes que él… eso… también le hizo enojar.

El sólo recordar todas las provocaciones y su situación hizo que la sangre le subiera a la cabeza, que sus dientes no pudieran contener en deseo de morder sus propios labios, que su respiración se agitara, que sus ojos se llenaran de odio… que no pudiera pensar con claridad, ni en orden. Como si alguien dejara salir la burbuja de aire contenida en un recipiente a presión, expelió:

-No te cases con ese idiota. – Sasuke. – Eso es lo único que no podría soportar.

Al escuchar esa confesión, Sakura, quien estaba pelando manzanas, botó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, ni siquiera le importó que el cuchillo le cortara un poco su dedo gordo.

-¿Sasuke…kun?

-Ya no puedo contenerlo… Jamás me agradó el que fuera mi suplente… sigue siendo un suplente. Es escoria. Sólo sabe hablar de sus intimidades. Como si sólo le importara el diseminar rumores. Lo odio… odio todo esto. Fui un idiota. Pensar que estaría bien… pensar que estaría todo bien. Decirte adiós y jamás decirte el verdadero significado detrás de "molesta" o de lo que de verdad quería decir en vez de "gracias". ¿Por qué esperé tanto? Hasta este punto… sólo hasta que estás por casarte… esto es lo que odio… lo que más odio… entre más me digo a mi mismo Sai es un desgraciado sin valor…yo… ¿En qué escalón estoy? Me odio… por haber negado mi felicidad tantas veces…

Sasuke volteó a ver a la razón de su amargo presente, levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la sorprendida chica.

-Puedo aceptar que talvez jamás encuentre a la familia de mi hermano. Puedo aceptar que mi familia jamás volverá. Que todo lo que hice fue en vano. Pero… el saber que tu… la única que estuvo a mi lado cuando menos lo esperaba… aún cuando viste lo peor de mi. Aún cuando trataba de alejarte con mi mal trato. Aún cuando presenciaste mis tonterías y equivocaciones. Aún cuando traté de aniquilarte…

-Yo…

-Espera… no he terminado. – Sasuke tomó el cuello de la chica y la acercó a su pecho. – Aún cuando jamás tuve la decencia de tomarte en mis brazos cuando tú lo hacías. Aún cuando fui un idiota por dejarte ir… No le muestres tu sonrisa, tu bondad a nadie más que a mí. No me digas "buenos días" como si fuera un extraño. No me mires como si fui algo importante en tu vida… llena mi soledad. No me dejes… conmigo mismo. Tu eres la única que… la única…

Sakura sintió su cabeza humedecerse. Respondió al abrazo del chico.

-Sasuke… - Se separó de él, tomó sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente. – Jamás te dejé.

Los ojos de Sakura resplandecieron con los primeros rayos de sol que lucharon por salir a través de las nubes y las preguntas de Sasuke desaparecieron. Su pasado se había limpiado. En ese momento… en el que su corazón se había abierto, había encontrado honor, su respuesta, su futuro. Este era su lugar. Siempre lo había sido. Solo había quedado una pregunta:

"_Aún hay esperanza para mi, ¿verdad?"_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_

Afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, estaban los responsables del pequeño exitoso, peligroso y estúpido plan.

-Sai…

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-Sakura-chan va a matarnos.

-No creo que nos mate… más bien… no podremos tener hijos.

-Tengo miedo…

-Chicos – Interrumpió Hinata quien se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ellos. – Se olvidan de lo que les hará Sasuke-kun cuando Sakura-san le diga que jamás hubo compromiso con Sai, que jamás hubo relación con Sai… y que jamás estuvieron juntos ni una sola vez.

Los dos chicos se miraron desconcertados.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Sai… tú y tus libros diabólicos! – susurró el rubio.

-¡No soy el único que dijo que todo iba a salir bien!... Ahora recuerdo una vez en el que le dije a Sasuke-kun que Sakura y yo lo habíamos hecho en la banca donde se dijeron adiós.

-Yo recuerdo perfectamente cuando le dije que iba a proteger la felicidad de Sakura-chan y su relación contigo… ¡WAAAAA! ¡Estamos muertos! ¡Hinata-chan ayudam…!

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto. Incluso… fui la única que se opuso.

-Hinataaaaaaaaa – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

De un momento a otro el silencio del hospital se llenó con el grito de la pareja dentro de la habitación:

"¡NARRRRUTOOO… CONSIDERATE MUERTO!"

* * *

Jajaja... creo que solo escribí esta "historia" por escribirla... jajaja no le veo ni pies ni cabeza. Pero diganme qué piensan xD

Nos vemos en "Las paradojas de Adán y Eva"! muy pronto, nuevo capitulo!


End file.
